Existing carriers for carrying bicycles on an automobile are mounted on the roof or rear bumper of the vehicle. The bumper-mounted carriers have the advantage of making it easier and more convenient for the user to mount or remove the bicycle from the carrier. However, such carriers cannot be conveniently used on recreational or similar vehicles having hatchbacks, rear doors or tailgates, since the mounted carrier prevents access to such rear doors. There is therefore a need for a bicycle carrier which can be mounted to the rear bumper of a vehicle without preventing access to the rear tailgate or hatch of the vehicle.